Rainbow City
by Epic Pose
Summary: One-shot. Prompt; Foreign. Lavi ends up in a foreign City and meets a white haired young boy. Implied Laven LaviXAllen CRACK?


**Disclaimer: -man does not belong to us, it is the property of Hoshino Katsura. We claim no profit from writing this.**

* * *

Lavi, was an intelligent guy, although somehow, he had managed to get lost and had ended up somewhere called Rainbow City.

Lavi walked down a narrow pathway called Rainbow Road. He stopped walking and spun around in order to admire the scenery before him.

"Wow!" exclaimed The red haired boy, who was unaware anyone was around him. As he turned to carry on his journey he stumbled and trip over a pebble causing him to fall into the arms of another. This was a boy, who looked to be younger than him, he had pure white hair, which Lavi suspected was dyed as no-body had pure white hair. He had a slightly discoloured left arm and a rather unusual scar running down his face. Lavi quickly retracted from the embrace, then bowing down to apologise sincerely.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." Lavi had mentioned hastily.

"It's ok." replied the white haired boy. "My name is Allen, Allen Walker." he said holding out his hand. Lavi, mainly to look polite, took the boys hand and shook.

"I'm Lavi, just Lavi." he muttered.

"Ah, nice to meet you err, Lav-I? You seem new here, come on, I'll take you to town." Allen said.

"Sure, whatever." Lavi replied in monotone.

As they reached the actual city Lavi became disorientated by all the different colours that the houses and shop fronts were painted. Even the pavement was bright pink.

"I knew it was called Rainbow City, but I never imagined this." Lavi muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, what was that I didn't quite hear." Allen turned around and questioned.

"Oh, it was nothing." Lavi noted.

"Okay, well do you have somewhere to sleep tonight or do need to a room?" Allen asked adding a cute smile on the end of his question.

"No, a room would be good thanks." Lavi politely answered.

"Sure, no problem. Follow me." said the short white haired boy Allen.

The ground began to tremor underneath Lavi and Allen.

"Err, Allen? What was that?" Lavi asked puzzled.

"Oh it was nothing, just ignore it." He replied holding the door open for Lavi to the only hotel in town.

"Cheers." Lavi said concerned about the tremor.

"It's this way to you room Lavi." Responded Allen as he showed Lavi to his room for the night.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Lavi said to Allen.

Allen began to show Lavi around his room, although it was hardly necessary as there was only a bed and an ensuite bathroom. Lavi threw his belongings down upon the double bed in front of him and perched on the edge.

"Well, I'll let you wash up or whatever, you must be exhausted from you journey." Allen suggested as he began to head for the door. Lavi just looked at Allen and nodded his head once to show he understood. Allen scuttled out of the room and left Lavi to do what ever he wanted.

Lavi had made the decision to have a quick rest before getting ready for food. He stood up and walked over the door and bolted it shut. Lavi then began to undress, firstly pulling off his skin tight black top over his head revealing his muscular, toned stomach. Next he perched back on the bed and kicked off his black Vans with blue detail. He pulled off his socks tossing the across the other side of the room in the process. Lavi began to unbutton his trousers when there was a knock at the door. He sighed and shuffled over to the door and unbolted it. The door creaked slightly as Lavi opened it to reveal the cute, short, white haired boy, Allen from earlier.

"Hey Allen, What do you want?" Lavi questioned.

"Erm, nothing really just came to see if you needed anything?" Allen asked, although it seemed like he was just trying to spend extra time with Lavi.

"No, I think I'm fine thanks. Now if you don't mind I really would like to rest." Lavi said as politely as he could.

"And oh, dinner is at seven if you want to join." Allen added before scuttling off again.

Lavi closed the door and once again bolted it shut. He stumbled over to his bedside and began to unbutton his dark blue skinny jeans. Lavi gently pushed them down until they was laying on the floor in a pile with the rest of his clothes. Lavi was now standing in a pair of heart decorated boxers, which his girlfriend had given him on valentines day last year. Lavi, quite literally, jumped into bed and snuggled up into the blanket. Within a few minutes he had drifted off to sleep. Lavi did not normally dream, unless it was about his girlfriend Lenalee who was probably at school right now as it was only two fifteen pm on a Wednesday. However, Lavi did not find himself dreaming of her, instead he found himself dreaming of the cute, white haired kid who had shown him here in ways in he should not.

Lavi awoke from his sleep at six thirty-seven pm later that night. He rolled over and peered at the clock that was placed upon that bedside cabinet. Lavi yawned and began to stretch.

"Ahhh." Lavi yawned.

Lavi flung the covers off of him and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Lavi lazily rubbed his eyes and then proceeded to make his way to the bathroom. He opened the door slowly to reveal a small room with a toilet, shower and a small basin. He stepped through the door and twisted the knobs of the shower and carried on turning until he had finally got the right temperature for himself. The red head removed his eye patch which he wore as when he was younger he had been in a house fire which had resulted in his parents being killed and him only having minor damage, apart from losing sight in one of his eyes. Also removing his hair band which he used to keep his hair out of his face when travelling. He jumped into the shower and stood under the water for a couple of minutes before grabbing the shower gel and rubbing it over his body creating soap bubbles. Having washed off all of the bubbles Lavi turned off the shower but not before the water went stone cold. Lavi hopped out of the shower grabbing a towel to cover himself up in case anyone knocked on the door. He walked back into his bedroom and let the towel drop into a heap on the floor. Lavi pulled out a fresh pair of boxers from his bag and placed them on. Next, Lavi decided to wear his jeans and just choose a nice shirt to wear. Lavi walked over to where he has previously left his clothes from undressing earlier. He pulled his jeans up to his waist, but hitching them down at the backside revealing his pink boxers he was wearing underneath. Lavi then shuffled over to his luggage and sifted through the clothes he had bought with him. In the end Lavi had a choice of a pale blue shirt which matched nicely with his jeans or a baby pink shirt. Lavi decided to go with the pink shirt as somehow he felt he needed to make himself as colourful as possible. Lavi took a look in the mirror to take in his appearance. He marched back to the bathroom and grabbed his headband and eye patch which he placed over his right eye. Having decided that he looked presentable he pulled on a pair of red and black socks and kicked on his Vans. Lavi checked the time on the digital clock beside the bed, it was now six fifty-eight. He walked over to the entrance to his room and began to open the creaking door slowly as not to make too much noise. Once outside Lavi remembered that Allen hadn't actually given him the keys to his room so he would have to leave it unlocked. Lavi wandered down a small corridor and down the steep steps leading to the hotel lobby. Once there he peered around for the dining room. After about thirty seconds of looking Lavi noticed a small sign saying "Dining Hall à". He walked over to the direction the arrow was pointing to and peered around the door to see if he could spot Allen. However, he could not therefore he decided to take a seat at the closest table, as he decided he would rather not run into Allen after the dream he just had had about him. A waiter came over to Lavi and handed him a menu.

"Sir, today's specials are; Tomato Soup, Spaghetti Bolognese and Extra Chocolate Fudge Cake. Here is your menu, please enjoy your meal, and someone shall be over shortly to take your order." The waiter said in a posh accent.

"Thank you." Lavi replied nodding his head.

The waiter walked away and Lavi began to study the menu. Lavi was only one third of the way of reading the starters when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Hey Lavi!" Allen exclaimed as he walked up to the table. "Is, err anyone sitting here?" He enquired

"No," Lavi stated.

"Okay, well mind if I join you then?" The short British boy asked.

"Erm, I guess it would be okay." Lavi said half-heartedly.

"Oh Lavi, this is the manager of the hotel," Allen pointed out as a tall, red headed man walked up and stood beside of him. " His name is Mr. Marian Cross, although we all call him Cross for short." Allen introduced the new man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Lavi remarked as he stood up and held out a hand. The hotel manager took Lavi's hand and shook firmly.

"You too." He remarked. "Now maybe Allen here will shut up talking about you." "Anyways, I must run, things to do people to see, you know. Bye for now." Cross said taking his leave.

Lavi now sat back down in his chair and once again began to study the food menu. A waiter saw that Allen had joined Lavi and placed another menu on the table.

"Excuse me Sir, are you ready to order? Or would you like a few more minutes?" their waitress asked politely.

"I'm ready, what about you Allen?" Lavi questioned.

"Erm, yep, I'm ready." He replied chirpily.

The placed their orders with their waitress, whom Lavi found extremely attractive and couldn't but help looking at her. Allen began to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Lavi asked curious.

"Yo- you." he managed to say after a series of muffled speech.

"Why are you laughing at me, Bean sprout?" Lavi demanded.

"Hey! That's not very nice. Besides it was your look on your face when you saw Lulu, wish I had a camera." Allen retorted.

"What look on my face?" Lavi said miserably. He knew what Allen was talking about, everybody did.

Before Allen could answer their food had arrived. Without saying another word to each other they ate their food and asked Lulu, their waitress for the bill. Having been rather pleased with the service he had received over dinner he left her a £10 tip and hiding his phone and room number inside.

"Well Allen, as much as I enjoyed dinner with you, I really should get going. Its late and I want to be up early in the morning" Lavi said as he stood up from the table.

"Oh, erm, okay then, see you tomorrow maybe?" Allen sounded disheartened as he wished to spend more time with Lavi.

"Yeah, sure." Lavi said taking his leave.

Lavi made his way back through the hotel lobby and up the stairs to his room, he still hadn't remembered to ask Allen for the key. He pushed the door and heard the creak. He stumbled into the room and collapsed on the king sized bed.

A loud smashing noise woke Lavi from his sleep. In fact a dream he was rather enjoying. He rolled over to see his girlfriend laying next to him. If her brother was to find out he would murder Lavi. They was facing each other and she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Her medium length hair was flowing behind her with a stray piece covering her eyes. Lavi pushed this piece of hair out of her eyes and behind her ear, then caressed her face gently. Lavi edged forward and planted a kiss on her forehead which made Lenalee smile and let out a sigh. With this Lenalee was awaken.

"Sorry if I woke you." Lavi whispered.

"It's okay, I don't mind, as long as I wake up to the sight of you." Lenalee replied blushing.

Lavi reached down under the covers and grabbed her hand intertwining his fingers in hers.

"I love you." he stated.

"You too." she yawned. It was evident she was still tired.

"Go back to sleep, I'm going to have a shower and go for a walk before your brother catches me in bed with you." Lavi said before clambering out of bed.

In half an hour Lavi had showered and was dressed. Lavi was wearing a pair of green shorts, a white polo shirt and a pair of running trainers. Before leaving for a run Lavi checked to see if his girlfriend was ok. Lavi suspected she was as she had already fallen back to sleep with a smile upon her face. He creped over to the door as carefully as he could not to step on the creaky floor boards, which he suspected Lenalee's brother had put there so he could tell if anyone other than Lenalee herself was in the room. He had reached the door without making a single floorboard creak, once outside Lavi sighed.

"That was one weird dream last night, although I seem to have enjoyed it." Lavi said to himself as he remembered waking to find himself with an erection this morning. "Oh well, it was just a dream." Lavi began to walk down the stairs leading the front door of Lenalee's house. Once at the bottom he carefully prised the door open as to not disturb her brother Komui. He stepped outside the house and gently closed the door behind him. Lavi began to jog down the street when he noticed a boy with white hair bouncing down the road where a market was being held as it was a Sunday morning. Lavi did a double-take and almost fell to the ground. He decided that he had to get a view of this person's face in order to see if it was the guy from his dream or not. Lavi began to jog down the street and soon enough had caught up to the white haired boy. As inconspicuously as he could Lavi bumped into the boy and sent him falling to the ground. Lavi walked around to the front of the boy and knelt. He held out a hand in order to help him up when the white haired boy looked up at him. Yes, it was him, the same boy from his dream the night before. The white haired boy took Lavi's hand. "Thanks, I'm Allen." He told Lavi, as Lavi pulled him up off of the floor. Lavi stared at him in silence.

"Err, excuse me are you okay?" The boy questioned.

"Oh, sorry , yes, I'm fine. I'm, erm, Lavi." he replied "Don't I know you from somewhere?" he added.

Now off of the floor Allen dusted himself down.

"Nope, I've never met you before in my life, I'm new here." Allen said.

"Oh, right sorry my mistake. Hey, err, want to go and grab a drink my treat for knocking you over? Lavi asked hoping that Allen would say yes.

"Sure, that sounds nice, besides it would be nice to at least know someone from around here." he replied chirpily.

Lavi began to wonder whether it was destiny or not that these two had bumped into each other. After all, all of his emotions for that boy in his dream had now come flooding back when he saw Allen bounding down the street.

**Ah Ha Ha. This was mainly written because I was bored and Eiji gave me a prompt of Foreign. Well, hope you enjoy and please review. ****J**

**Esh.**


End file.
